Does This Darkness Have a Name?
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: The lights shut off, and only their silhouettes could be seen. They appeared as almost one person, pressed together with the sheet drawn around them. He cursed as he saw the circle of mountain ash around the home. There was no possible way for him to get to her. Not without a human to drag her out. He didn't know if he could hold himself back from killing her this time. Isaac/OC.


Present Day.

His thumbs pressed into either side of her neck, feeling the pulse beneath her skin. Her breath caught as she leaned into him. She shouldn't. If she were strong, she'd walk away. Out of his life. But, she wasn't strong. The way Isaac was looking down at her was _making_ her weak.

"Stay with me," He murmured, "I can protect you, just...stay." His palm moved back to behind her neck and curl his fingers.

"I can't—I can't stop him and neither can you." She whispered, breaking eye-contact.

"I can try. Scott's an Alpha, he can-" Her lips met his lightly, stopping his sentence.

"I am not bringing Scott into this. I have to run, Isaac, and I'm not taking you away from your pack. You're too important to me." The brunette tried to pull away, and his hands slid down to the small of her back to wind around, keeping her pressed tightly against him. She couldn't breathe.

"Isaac, please."

"No. You are not leaving me." He growled. She let out a gasp when Isaac backed her up against the wall, pinning her with his lower-body. His eyes burned gold into hers now.

"You're hurting me," She whispered, letting the words hand between them before he relaxed his grip on her lightly.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Was all he could manage, burying his face into the warm flesh of her neck, hot tears soaking her collarbone.

"I love you too. That's why I'm doing this." Tears blurred her vision, rolling down her cheeks, "I love you so much."

"Then fight. Stop running, and fight to be with me."

"I'm human. How do you expect me to fight a demon wolf?"

"The Bite." He whispered, foreheads pressed together with his lips brushing against hers, "Ask Scott for the Bite."

"What if I don't make it?! Then he'll kill all of you!"

"Please, baby, try. I know you're strong enough. Come on, Kayli," He pecked her lips, moving kisses down onto her chin, moving back her jaw and then the curve of her neck. Seducing her. He knew what he was doing to her. Her head fell back against the brick wall behind her, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. Isaac pulled away from Kayli's skin, eyes closed.

"The Bite," He breathed, panting for air against her.

"Yes, yes I'll ask for the bite." She murmured, pulling his face to hers and sliding her tongue through his lips to tangle with his. His hands gripped her backside, lifting her up. Her legs wound around his hips, moaning at the desperation mixed with relief coming from his kissing.

"Mine." He murmured, between kisses, "Mine."

When Isaac said it, it didn't feel like he was treating her like property. He was in awe of her. Not like when Jared said it; possessive and angry. Her fingers dove into his curls, tugging on his hair passionately as she kissed him with more force than ever before. She was pouring every single fiber of herself into him, into this kiss that made heat soak into his body, everywhere.

"I love you," He reminded her as they pulled back for a moment to breathe.

"Show me." She whispered, lips ghosting over his, "Show me how much you love me, Isaac."

"Are-Are you saying…?"

"Yes, I'm asking you to make love to me." Kayli smirked, eyes watching the motion of his tongue licking his lips nervously. He turned around and carried her through the McCall house, into his bedroom. Her lips were brushing his jawline and shoulders, trying to relax his tensed muscles.

"I…I don't know what I'm doing." He whispered into the human's ear, pecking the underside of her jaw once.

"Neither do I. All I know is after everything he's taken from me, I want _you_ to have this." Kayli moved to rest on her elbows, staring down her body at where he kneeled at the edge of the bed, "Isaac, you can hear my heartbeat. Do what makes my heart beat faster."

He nodded, moving over her to seal his lips to hers with a groan.

Jared could see her, entangling herself with the boy. Her skinny legs were tightly wrapped around his waist as his hips circled against hers. The sound of denim brushing followed by a moan echoed in his ears. He snarled, watching. He watched when the Lahey beta stripped her shirt and bra, sucking bruises into her skin. This was **_his_** girl. His mate, taking off a Beta's clothes and allowing him to pound into her. Isaac's name came from her mouth in a scream before she collapsed, spent, on his mattress. The lights shut off, and only their silhouettes could be seen. They appeared as almost one person, pressed together with the sheet drawn around them.

He cursed as he saw the circle of mountain ash around the home. There was no possible way for him to get to her. Not without a human to drag her out, kicking and screaming if necessary.

Kayli would be punished for allowing another inside of her body.

He didn't know if he could hold himself back from killing her, this time.


End file.
